Chapter 1
by Hopeless Eternity
Summary: After a reunion is interrupted, two brothers rise to face a challenge


**Chapter 1:**

Reunited under a faithful farewell

Rynmaru Sat on a stump in a forest five miles off the outskirts of town. Ryn wore a pair of loose black pants and a black tunic. Twin swords, of black with silver dragons spiraling downwards, sheathed at his side, He was waiting for his brother to return from his trip to the capital for gaurd duty. He was anxious to see how his older brother fared against a supposed attack by a bandit group. After about two hours of waiting, a lone figure marched the path towards him. A long red handled great sword strapped to his back, kai had several scars on his arms and chest that were bare of clothing, except an armored plate running across his chest from the bottom right to top left and over his shoulder with a pauldron gaurd in place.

Greeting his brother with a quick witted "aww... I hoped those bandits would have gotten you out of hair for good. Guess i'll have to take care of you myself, some other time." Ryn stood and started to walk along side his brother, who he knew wouldn't stop walking, until he reached the village.

"You know as well as I do, that mere bandits don't stand a chance against the gaurds of Silvantis." Kai said sternly as he gave a half glance to his brother. continueing down the path, Kai pulled off the small sack that hung from his side and offered it to Ryn, "Got you a present." He said.

Ryn opened the sack slowly to reveal a small wooden flute. pulling it out, he played a smooth melody, pacing the tune with the beat of their steps. at times they would slide down hills and the pace would quicken, then when they hit bottom a sudden pause then perfectly flowing back into the music. Ryn had learned to play from their mother who died years ealier in a bandit attack on their village. This was why Kai swore to uphold the piece when he went on gaurd duty for several years.

As they neared the village, sounds could start to be heard of working farmers and blacksmiths toiling like dogs to keep the economy bursting. as the brothers entered, they were greeted by a man that stood at about five feet three inches and was wearing slacks and a tunic, both brown and in good shape.

"Father, I heard you have been sick. you should be in bed resting. The chief of the village can't show weakness to his people, or they in turn shall become weak." Kai said soothingly, gesturing for his father to return to the home they had lived in for years.

"I can't let you enter the village with out a proper greeting my son, then what kind of father or chief would I be?" their father said as he muttered a cough that forced him to stop walking for a moment.

After they reached the house, Ryn led his father to his bed which lay on the far wall in a small sectioned off cloth covered section. He lay on the bed and kept conversing to Kai about his trip while Ryn made tea for the three of them. Dinner was brought by a small serving girl with black hair tied in a bun, who set it on the table then bowed low as she walked out. all three men bowed back and then sat down to eat when she had left.

It was nearing dusk when dinner was interupted by the sounds of screams tearing through the village like the howling of a wolf on a moonlit clearing. As Ryn and Kai exited the house quickly, they told their father to stay behind. Both rushed into the direction they heard the screams and found quickly what was to be the panic.

A group of soldiers all wearing the same armor of blue and white with a larger shoulder pauldron on one wide than the other. On the larger of the two pauldrons was an emblem of a pheonix perched onto a sword. The small army was led by a man on a horse that had armor similar to his soldiers but larger and he had no face mask. Commands were being ordered to kill all the villagers, and to spare no one.

"That emblem..." Kai muttered, as he stared wide eyed in terror. he couldn't move as he tried to react. A smack from Ryn was the cure for this shock, and Kai shook of the disbelief.

"Yes, thats Dulorian gaurd. But we have a village to protect so let's not hold back." Ryn shouted as he un-sheathed his two swords and started to charge a group of soldiers that were chasing a group of women and children. Kai quickly followed his example and bolted towards another group in the opposite direction.

After an hour of fighting, Ryn and Kai were back-to-back, incircled by a group of soldiers sized up to be over half of what was originaly present. They had done what they could for the villagers and most had been able to flee to the church and barracad themselves in. A few unlucky souls were dead on the group here and there and their lifeless eyes fueled the rage in both Kai and Ryn.

"Stand down!" A voice barked from behind a small section of the soldiers. In unison every soldier dropped their arms down and stood at attention, while a few moved out of the way to allow their general through. He stepped forth as if he was a god and unsheathed his oversized sword from his back with little effort.

"I am General Tsukanashi Kiomoto from the third regement of the Dulorian army." We have been ordered to spare no one, but I am authorized to over rule that order should I find a few good soldiers that are willing to join my ranks. What do you say?" Kiomoto asked, grinning.

Kaimaru rushed towards the massive figure his sword ready to strike as Ryn tried to hold him back and shout "No, wait!" A massive boot to the face stoped Kai in his tracks as the general stood in place and just laughed.

"Your not even worth the effort of my sword, weakling. I suggest you reconsider my offer before I change my mind and kill you instead." The General pointed his sword directly at kai as to say 'just try it' but was met with Ryn rushing from his side and landing two meaningless blows onto the thick armor that was pointless for him to even try to penetrate. With a quick back hand, Ryn went flying to his back as well. Both brothers sat there, and didn't move.

"I suppose that this is your answer, and it's to bad because you would have made fine captains for my regement." as Kiomoto raised his sword to strike down Kaimaru, a voice was heard from behind the group of soldiers behind Kai.

"Wait, please!" Their father called out. as he stepped forth, Kiomoti motioned for the soldiers to let him through. Their father stepped forth and bowed as low as he could to the general.

As Kiomoto spat on the ground he looked at the old man standing in front of him with disgust. "Speak weakling, your last words before you are beheaded."

Ryn looked up and shouted to his father "Run father, make it to the church while you can and maybe you shall be saved!" and he tried to protect his father by making another attempt at Kiomoto. Again the blades bounced off and he was slammed to the ground. kai tried once more as well and was met with the hilt of the large sword.

"Foolish boys, your time will come next. Watch what Happens when you turn me down." as Kiomoto stepped foward, one clean slice dropped their father to the ground, lifeless and bloody.

Ryn and kai had stood trying to stop the murder, but now fell to their knee's, crying. Kiomoto turned laughing and walked towards the two, sword held high.

"Which one of you wants to be first? Or you can make it easy and stand next to each other and die together." as Kiomoto neared kai first, he started to slow and ready himself for the execution.

Ryn looked at Kai, who returned the look. each had stopped crying and now had anger in their eye's. Pure bloodlust had taken over and they wanted revenge. First their mother was taken by bandits, and now their father by an army of a nation that ahd no right to do so.

"You won't get away with this you monster!" kai Sprang up and locked sword with Kiomoto. he got close to prevent any possible shots from the knees or feet, and held fast as the general tried to push him off

"Haven't you learned by now that this is useless boy? You can't win! You've tried several times already and nothing you can do will stop me!" kiomoto Struggled to force the words out as he was having to actually strain to keep kai at bay.

Ryn could be heard from behind Kai with a voice that flowed with pure hatred. "You come into our home land, you murder innocent people and that includes our father? And you expect that we will just accpet the fact that there if nothing we can do? Prepare to be Judged for all eternity with a damnation on your soul!!" Ryn shouts as he lunges several feel off of kai's shoulders and into the air above Kiomoto. Doing a quick flip, Ryn lands on Kiomoto's shoulder and kneels down, jabbing both of his swords into the generals eyes. Backflipping off with a cresent flip, Ryn lands on the ground and sheaths his sword in one fluid motion.


End file.
